Daily Life Interactions
by ATiffani
Summary: SasuSaku Drabble One-Shot Collection, Non-Massacre. Their sweet interactions in their relationship, recollections, celebrations, random days or problems all inside! Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Serenity

Can't Sleep 

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Sakura asked as she lay on Sasuke chest, pressed up against him.

"Yeah" he replied, grunting as she giggled. She sat up into a sitting position, stretching out her legs and patting her lap.

"Come on" he reluctantly lay his head on her lap as she then started her small ministrations, stroking his soft black hair while humming quietly.

Almost unbelievingly, his eyelids drooped and with the comfortable position he was in, fell asleep.

* * *

As the sunlight streamed in, he opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on his fiancé's lap. And she was sitting up to avoid shifting, sleeping in that super uncomfortable position. _For him _

Warmth crept into him, filling his chest as he sat up slowly, lifting her slender body into a sleeping position for her to continue her rest.

Hesitantly and almost rashly, he had an urge to kiss her; he laid a chaste kiss to her cheeks before lying back on the bed.

It wouldn't do any bad to lie for a bit more would it?

* * *

Sasuke can't sleep it seems but she's there to help! Collection of one-shots! :)

ATiffani


	2. Chapter 2: Mornings

I woke up groggily, through the slits of my eyes, I tried to identify where Sakura was. "Sakura?" "Hey, Sas'ke-kun" Sakura was sitting by the windowsill seat, smiling brightly up at me with radiance.

I wondered, what I did to ever deserve that _fucking_ right to have her light up whenever she saw me. She was, a picture of perfection, which was imperfection and I would never let her go. Not now, not ever.

Sakura with her pastel pink hair loose around her shoulders, in her tank top and shorts which only accentuated her curvaceous figure turned around to smile at me. "Go wash up, I'll make us breakfast." Nodding, I threw the blanket over the bedsheets casually, standing up and headed to the wash-room.

Pristine marble and décor. I looked up to the mirror, my hair, was in its usually artfully messy state after I woke up and I cracked a tiny, tiny smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Yearbook

"Sasuke, Look what I've found!" 24 year old Sakura flipped through the pages of their yearbook, prodding her husband of a year, 25 year old Sasuke Uchiha to pay attention to the large hard-cover booklet she set on her knees, giggling and laughing whenever she saw something she recognised or knew.

"It's us! I was the valedictorian remember?" "Hn, yeah" Sasuke glanced up from his phone to look at the photo Sakura was pointing at. It was Sakura, smiling at the camera, her face glowing as she delivered the farewell statement at the graduation ceremony with a neat print 'Sakura Haruno' in cursive handwriting.

"Ooh! Let me see this section..." Sasuke glanced at the book again. They were voted for 'Cutest couple', 'smartest couple', 'Homecoming King and Queen', 'Most likely to succeed' and 'photogenic'.

"Sasuke! This is the student council board! Do you remember our positions?" Sasuke smirked, nodding his head. "Aa, I was the student head, you were the vice head, Hinata the secretary, Neji the fundraising officer and Shikamaru the historian."

"I am so looking through this book at night kay" Sakura promised, standing up and grinning as Sasuke too stood up, laying a kiss on her forehead before he nodded. "Remember. Want me to drive you to work today?" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could help it. Sakura turned around, shaking her head. "Nah, wouldn't want to keep the heir of Uchiha Corp. on my heels eh?"

With a laugh, Sakura grabbed her keys and made her way to the carpark, starting up her Suzuki.


	4. Chapter 4: Ride

Sakura sighed tiredly, she had just finished another major operation as after all, she was the best surgeon and doctor in Tokyo and her work was very demanding. Swiping a bottle of vapour rub from her large office table, she swiftly opened the lid and started trying to massage herself. Her shoulders were stiff and ached from rigid posture.

Glancing at her computer monitor, she cursed when she saw the time, 10.30pm. Wasn't she supposed to end work two hours ago? She grabbed her purse and quickly wrapped a scarf around her neck to protect herself against the chilly winds. Walking out of her spacious office - on the highest level of the hospital, she took an elevator down. It was mostly silent except for nurses and doctors who were on the night shift.

As she stepped out of the lift, she caught sight of the raging storm outside. When did that happen? She questioned herself as she took out a umbrella from her purse. Opening the umbrella, she knew one thing. She'd be a goner by the time she reached the car. Shivering, she decided to take the risk rather than wait it out in the hospital lobby. Cursing and muttering under her breath, she was making her way to the car when a very familiar looking vehicle passed by her horned loudly. Rolling down the window, Sasuke smirked.

"Get in Sak" Sakura held back a smile as she opened the door of the Porsche, stepping inside the pristine interior of the car. She was drenched from head to toe despite having the umbrella as really, it was not of any help. At all. "Surgery?" Sasuke asked as they started the way home, the Uchiha Mansion.

"Yeah, I'm dead on my feet" Sakura replied, smiling as she closed her eyes. "Get some sleep" Sasuke told her as she nodded. "Night, Love you too" she murmured as she fell into a deep stupor.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

Concept: Possessiveness (So many 'S's -.-")

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (If I did, the outcome would be unknown)

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you really don't have to come with me to the market, I know you hate it….."

"Sakura, you're with child, I have to accompany you."

Sakura could do nothing but sigh at his possessiveness, ever since he had found out that she was with child, exactly three weeks in, his possessiveness increased tenfold (and seriously, he was already possessive and the situation led to him being even more so than usual, which was really really sweet but also really annoying. Very annoying)

She folded her arms and sat down on the bed, pouting cutely "I don't want to go anymore." Sasuke groaned inwardly, reminding himself that it was just the hormones talking and besides, although he admitted that he was even more so, overprotective, than usual, all he wanted was to protect her and he was sure – that she understood why.

"Come on Sakura, I know Tanaka-san needs the herbs. Besides, if I was with you, I would feel more relieved that you and he is safe…"  
"How do you know the baby is a he?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her stomach as Sasuke gave a smirk, "I just do"  
"Chauvinistic jerk" Sakura muttered, grabbing her purse as she stood up, getting ready to go.  
"So you're going?" Sasuke asked, a small unnoticeable smile on his face.  
"Aa" Sakura replied, Sasuke sometimes really hated the monosyllables…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey ya'll,  
So I've recently been concentrating more on my other fanfiction story: TheirMistakeAndHerRevenge, Version two &amp; in short, (TMAHR V2). You can go check that story out, I spent a lot of time writing that story and trying to make improvements. Because of that, I have not uploaded another drabble fic for a while so this short fic is just to make it up to you guys.

ATiffani


	6. Chapter 6: And After

Sasuke remembers, the time that Sakura told him that he was with child, as he stares at her beautiful rounded figure, skin glowing with pregnancy, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling as her pastel pink hair is splayed across the pillow on _their bed._

It was after he had come home from a long, exhausting day from work, and Sakura had been feeling nauseous, which meant that she had taken leave from work (albeit needing much persuasion) and had stayed home the whole day in bed. He sets down his briefcase packed with documents because, to be honest, there was much more work needed to be done but he would much rather do them at home, where he could do so knowing that Sakura would be safe as he was there, and that he could tend to her every need.

He walks up to her sleeping form on the couch in the living of their penthouse and presses a kiss to her forehead as he turns off the television that she had left on and scoops her up into his arms as he carries her to the bed and brings up the blanket and covers her and as she stirs from her sleep, he sets about doing his work in the study.

And as he could hear the soft padding of slippers getting louder by the second, he knows that she must have awoke and he rushes to her, fussing about her and chiding her that she should have stayed in bed before she makes a grand announcement, "Sasuke-kun, I'm with child" and he freezes in his movements before recovering and kissing her deep and she asks, "you are glad?" and he wonders if his affectionate ministrations are not enough, and wonders if she has to ask such a silly, silly question but he nods anyway and says in hushed tones that he loves her, and the child was a godsend and he was happy as he guides her back to the bed, because he knows that with the latest news, she would not be going back to work anytime soon [despite her protests]as he is protective and he _loves loves loves_ his girl.

* * *

And finally, another chapter is uploaded. And in case I get another PM asking, no, the chapter ever after is not the end of the drabble, it's just another one of my one-shots with a silly name. I apologise if Sasuke is OOC in most of my chapters but really, this is my imagination and how I would imagine him to be.

ATiffani 


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home Love

Sakura pouted as she checked her Htc Butterfly for any text messages or phone calls. None, like zero, nada, nothin. And at that exact moment, a click was heard as the door opened, revealing a figure of a man with multiple suitcases. "Sas'ke-kun!" jumping up from the bean bag she was sitting on, she ran to the handsome man who had set down his luggage and smirked as she made a mad dash and tackle for him.

He lifted her up, spinning her around as he gave her a kiss. He had missed her so fucking much that he didn't know how he had even gotten through two weeks, two whole weeks of not being able to see her, he credited this to talking to Sakura every night on skype, texting her and giving her phone calls at least twice a day.

"Geez, Sakura, it was only two weeks" Sasuke chuckled as he kissed her again, trying to cover up the fact that he was glad, that she had missed him as much as he did her, if not more.

And he loved her, and said out his sentiments and his thoughts too, laying a kiss on her wonderful smelling pastel pink hair which she had grown out to reach her back, he liked this length he had said, because he loved running his hands through the silky smooth locks as they made love, and loved how it splayed out on the plain white pillow. Her virvirdian eyes sparkled with delight, for shows of affection from her handsome, dashing husband of three months were rare and as such, she tip-toed and lay a butterfly kiss on his jaw, loving how his onyx eyes darkened with lust as she repeated the sentiments.

* * *

I have decided to implement some elements into my story and have also changed the rating of this story accordingly. I hope you like the latest version of _Welcome Home, Love _because as I ran through the chapters of my drabble, I felt like this chappie really needed some push [I sound stupid but...:)]

Thanks for reading and do leave a review! Any suggestions such as a topic for a drabble can also be left in the review section because I get a lot of Author's Block!

Love,  
ATiffani


End file.
